charmfarmfandomcom-20200214-history
Stump Captain
Return to ➽ ➽ Stump Quests ---- All information on this page is current and accurate as of August 9, 2018 Begin= Captain Stump has arrived in the Magic Forest! With his Big Blue Eyes and fabulous flowing Beard! Tips & Info: *The Stump Captain can now be purchased in the Trading Tower for 700 Good Deeds Tokens (GDT) *Please keep in mind if you have had the quest previously and sold the stump and now buy it again, you will not get the quest again. This means you will not get the drops you need for upgrading *Weird Shops drop Baby Blue Eyes 100% starting with Quest: Stump Captain 3/12 *Accept Neighbors help on Houses to get Baby Blue Eyes (random) starting with Quest: Stump Captain 6/12 *Turf drops from any crops - I planted a lot of Sundews! *You need a Paper Workshop on your land to complete the Timed "Enchant the Captain" Quests. Place and Build it or take it from Warehouse and refresh the game. *If you have an error where the timer on your Captain Stump is not counting down, please Clear Cache - this should fix the issue. CaptainBlueEyesG1.jpg |-|Stump Captain = Stump Captain3.JPG|The quest now begins with 3/12 Stump Captain4.JPG Stump Captain5.JPG Stump Captain6.JPG Stump Captain7.JPG Stump Captain8.JPG Stump Captain9.JPG Stump Captain10.JPG Stump Captain11.JPG Stump Captain12.JPG Stump Captain13.JPG|The "After" quest BlueBearedRecipe1.jpg|Craft in the Wonder Workshop ---- *'This quest line now begins with Stump Captain 3/12 '''Stump Captain 3/12:' *Find (1) Baby Blue Eyes by collecting from your own Weird Shops *Plant Baby Blue Eyes from inventory and Harvest (1) *Find (3) Grapevines from Trees, Packaages or as Gifts Stump Captain 4/12: *Get (10) Stones from your land or @Neighbors *Have a Wonder Workshop *Craft (1) Captain Blue-Eyes' Beard in your Wonder Workshop Stump Captain 5/12: *Upgrade the Captain Stump to L2 (See Tab: Captain Stump Build Info) *Harvest (10) Baby Blue Eyes *Find (15) Turf by harvesting any crops *NOTE: Completion of this quest also Triggers TIMED quest: Enchant the Captain 1 Stump Captain 6/12: *Get (5) Baby Blue Eyes by accepting help with Houses *Find (20) Turf by harvesting any crops *Collect income from your Captain Stump (4) times Stump Captain 7/12: *Find (8) Baby Blue Eyes by collecting from your own Weird Shops (Neighbors on Houses will also update the quest objective) *Craft (3) Captain Blue-Eyes' Beards in the Wonder Workshop *Give (8) Neighbors Grapevine as a Gift Stump Captain 8/12: *Upgrade the Captain Stump to L3 (See Tab: Captain Stump Build Info) *Get (15) Baby Blue Eyes by accepting help on your Houses *Find (25) Turf by harvesting any Crops Stump Captain 9/12: *Collect from your Captain Stump (5) times *Get (10) Grapevines from Packages, Trees or as gifts *Find (10) Baby Blue Eyes from collecting your own Weird Shops Stump Captain 10/12: *Get (30) Baby Blue Eyes by accepting Neighbors help on Houses (Weird Shops should update the quest objective also) *Craft (6) Captain Blue-Eyes' Beards in the Wonder Workshop *Remove (24) Rocks from your land Stump Captain 11/12: *Enchant your Shop, Taverns or Weird Shops (7) times *Find (7) Baby Blue Eyes by collecting from your Weird Shops (Houses will also update the quest objective) *Harvest (30) Baby Blue Eyes Stump Captain 12/12: *Upgrade the Captain Stump to L4 *Get (25) Baby Blue Eyes by accepting help with Houses *Send (30) Gifts You will no longer get Turf or Baby Blue Eye drops upon completion of Quest: Stump Captain 12/12 - They will begin again when you complete Quest: Enchant the Captain 3 Stump Captain 13: • Complete Enchant the Stump 3 to receive this quest *Upgrade the Stump to L5 *Get (35) Baby Blue Eyes from accepting Neighbors Help on Houses *Give Neighbors (40) Grapevines as Gifts |-|Stump Captain Build Info= 1Stump Captain Store.JPG Stump Captain Production L1.JPG Stump Captain Build L2.JPG|Level 2 Build Req's Stump Captain Production L2.JPG Stump Captain Build L3.JPG|Level 3 Build Req's Stump Captain Production L3.JPG Stump Captain Build L4.JPG|Level 4 Build Req's Stump Captain Production L4.JPG Stump Captain Build L5.JPG|Level 5 Build Req's Stump Captain Production L5.JPG |-|Enchant the Captain TIMED= Enchant the Captain1.JPG Enchant the Captain2.JPG Enchant the Captain3.JPG Enchant the Captain 1: 2 Day TIMER This Quest begins upon completion of Quest: Stump Captain 5/12 *Collect from your Fairly Dwelling (20) Times (You collect! Not Neighbors) *Get (10) Leather by feeding Animals (Recommend: Pigflys and Bullys) *Get (6) Paper from your Paper Workshop • Enchanted Paper Workshops will count as 2 Enchant the Captain 2: 2 Day TIMER This Quest begins upon completion of Quest: Stump Captain 8/12 *Craft (6) Scrolls in your Laboratory *Get (15) Magic Dust from Packages, random drops or as gifts *Enchant (8) Houses Enchant the Captain 3: 3 Day TIMER This Quest begins upon completion of Quest: Stump Captain 12/12 *Collect from your Shops (36) times *Craft (12) Books in the Laboratory *Accept help from Neighbors on you (20) Houses Turf & Baby Blue Eyes will begin to drop once again upon completion of this quest - You will also get a new Quest: Stump Captain 13 See Stump Captain tab for details. Category:Timed Event Quests Category:Stump Quest